Speed of Heart
by Stephycats7785
Summary: After a final betrayal from Jimmy, Chloe turns to someone she never thought she would for help. Can the faster man on earth win her heart, or will someone else speedily beat him to the punch? A Chloe/Bart AKA Chlart story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Speed of Heart

By: Stephycats

Ratings: PG13-Min later chapters.

Pairings: Chloe/Bart AKA Chlart

Spoilers: Spoilers threw a bit of all the seasons. Tho mostly AU.

Disclaimers: Characters belong to the CW, DC comics and whoever else is involved. I don't own them but man do I wish I did lol.

Summary: After Jimmy hurt her for the final time Chloe turns to one person she never thought she would turn to for help. Can the fastest man on earth win Chloe's heart, or will someone else speedily beat him to the punch?!

A/N My first ever Smallville fic. I love Chlollie, but I felt I had to write this because I think Chloe and Bart are so cute. They both deserve happiness and what better way to get it than with each other? I think it's a first, but im not sure. Anyways enjoy. And if you review, I will be sure to add more. Plus if you have any ideas I am always welcoming them and may use them. Plus I am looking for a Beta reader so anyone interested let me know.

A/N2: I suffer from liver disease and may be slow at posting, but will do my best guys!

A/N3: _Means memories or thoughts._

Chloe could barely move. She stood in front of the Daily Planet still in shock. He said he loved her. That it was over between them. That she was who he wanted. But now Chloe knew it was all a lie. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen the signs before. Now they glared at her like bright neon.

_Chloe smiled as she looked at Jimmy. "So are we on for dinner and a movie tonight?"_

_Jimmy shifted nervously, "Sorry Chlo, but uhh, I have some work to do tonight at the Planet. Can I rain check for another time." He gave her one of his trade mark grins._

_Chloe was a little disappointed, but she didn't let it show. How many times had she blown Jimmy off to do work at the Planet, or to help Clark and JLA with some secret mission. She couldn't be mad at him for doing it to her once is a while, it was only fair._

"_Sure, I have some work to do anyways. Ill see you tomorrow." She kisses him on the cheek before she leaves the Talon._

Chloe felt so stupid now, it was right in front of her and she never saw it coming. Of course Chloe couldn't blame Jimmy. Why would he want plain old Chloe when he could have _her_.

_Chloe walked into the Planet with a smile on her face and a picnic basket full of food in her hands. She planned on suprising Jimmy since he had been so buisy with work lately. She had gone all out for this night. She made sure that she and Jimmy would be the only ones at the Planet, and she had made all of his favorite foods, plus bought the most expensive wine she could afford._

_Chloe was about to step into the office were Jimmy was working when she heard a feminine voice giggle. That couldn't be right though, she thought. She had made sure that no one else would be working. Fear crept into her heart, but the reporter in her wouldn't let her turn away. She had to get a closer look._

_She inched towards the door as quietly as she could. She peeped threw the glass and couldn't believe what she saw. Jimmy, naked, on top of an equally naked Kara. Chloe let out a gasp, which alerted the two nude bodies to her prescence. Kara looked smug, with a smile that told Chloe she wasn't the least bit bothered that they had been caught. And Jimmy, he looked like a deer caught in headlights._

_Chloe had to get out of there, so she turned and ran as fast as she could._

And that's why she was Standing in the rain outside the Planet right now. She knew she had to hurry, she could hear Jimmy running down the stairs. So she pulled out her cell and dialed a number.

She couldn't call Clark, he was with Lois, they had finally noticed each other and were always making out. It made Chloe want to gag now. Not that she wasn't happy for her cousin and best friend, but having your heart trampled on kind of made it hard for her to be happy for them when she was in so much pain. She couldn't bear watching them paw at each other right now.

She couldn't call Oliver, he was with his new girlfriend Lana. It had been suprising when they got together, but oddly they fit so well. She knew about his Green Arrow alter ego and was fine with it. Lana had actually started helping the JLA get more input on Lex. Being his ex-wife did have its advantages. She knew Lex better than anyone.

She couldn't call AC or Victor, she didn't know them that well. And it seemed odd to call them about this. It was a personal matter after all. Not that they wouldn't want to help, Chloe just didn't feel she could go to them with something like this. She didn't want there pity. And she knew that's what she would get, even if they didn't mean to pity her.

So she called the only other person she knew she could trust at that moment.

"Bart, its Chloe, I cant explain but I am at the Daily Planet and I nee-" She never got to finish her sentence because not a second later and he was there. Worry evident on his features.

"Chloe-licious, whats wrong?"

Chloe didn't have time to explain, she looked towards the stairs at Jimmy who was approaching quickly and then back at Bart. He understood immediately and scooped her into his arms. Within half a second they were gone. Racing towards his apartment in downtown Metropilos.


	2. Conversations and kisses

A/N: Thanks to a couple reviews the second chapter is up. I hope you all like it. Oh and I did get some people who didnt like the Oliver/Lana relationship, but I just want to say that I just put them together for this story. The main Pairing is Chloe/Bart, and this story focus's on them. Lois/Clark and Ollie/Lana as long with anyother pairings are secondary pairings only. Thanks all! Please continue to review and I will continue to update.

Chloe sat on the couch in Bart's apartment. She was wrapped up in red comforter blanket, and warm coffee all the way from the Talon in her hands. Bart had super sped there after stopping at her apartment to pick up a few things. They hadn't yet talked about what had happened at the Planet, but it had been decided she would stay with him for a while. At first she had disagreed, saying she didn't need a babysitter, but Bart had countered saying that according to the JLA he did need a babysitter, and who would be better company than Chloe. So with a smile she had agreed to stay at his place for a while. So now they sat in silence, not sure what to talk about.

Bart decided to speak first, "So Chloe-licious, do you think you should maybe call Clark or Lois, just to let them know you are ok?

"I don't think I could handle explaining it all to them yet. I am not even sure that I understand it all yet." She tilts her head to give him a questioning look. "Why do you call me that?"

Bart looked at her with confusion. "Why do I call you what?"

She smiled softly, "Chloe-licious. Why do you call me that?"

Bart grinned goofily. "Simple. Cause your Chloe, your delicious, so your Chloe-licious."

She laughed at his explanation. "Cute Bart. But I'm not Chloe-licious or delicious, I'm just Chloe, just Chloe."

Bart came to sit down next to her. "That is so not true beautiful. You are anything but just Chloe. I don't know what happened to you to make you doubt yourself, but whatever it was, I am going to make sure that it never happens again. I want to make sure that you always know how special you are. I'll be back in a flash." He speeds off, then returns a millisecond later with a whole boquet of white and yellow tulips. "For my beauty queen."

Chloe takes them from Bart, the emotion getting the best of her. "Bart, that is so sweet!" She lets out a sob, "Jimmy probably does things like this for _her_. I mean why wouldn't he? She is beautiful, smart, and mysterious. Maybe that is why he likes her. The mystery, if I had been mysterious maybe he wouldn't have cheated, maybe I would have been enough. Maybe he wouldn't have turned to Kara instead of turning away from me."

Bart finally realizes what happened, and anger surges threw him. "Kara! Kara! He choose her over you? What is he brain dead? Sure she has the whole super power thing like Clark, but that's it. I mean she isn't even that pretty. Not like you. Why would Jimmy ever turn to her when he has you. Why would any man give you up willingly?"

Chloe shrugs, but then sighs, "Its not that hard to realized why. I mean lets look at my track record. I was in love with Clark for years. Completely devoted to him. But he only had eyes for Lana. Maybe he wanted for the same reason Lex had wanted her. Because she was unabtainable. And after he realized that, did Clark turn to me at last? No he didn't. He turned to Lois. Lois! Of all people why did he have to find happiness with my cousin. I mean its not like I don't wish them both the best in the world, but he had to realized how much it would hurt me. And Lois knew that even if I didn't love him anymore, that it would be weird for me. I had loved him for so long. But they are happy so that's what matters.

Lets move on to Jimmy. I finally thought that someone saw me. That I wasn't just second in his eyes. But I was still second. Everything was fine, and then Kara comes along. At first I thought that maybe he was just being nice to her because she was Clarks cousin, and Clark was my best friend after all, but no, as soon as he first laid eyes on Kara, all he could see was her. I was just a possesion he wanted to keep in his clutches. If I hadn't walked in on them at the Planet, who knows how long I would have went on thinking everything was fine. Who knows how long this has been going on?"

Bart looked at Chloe intently for a long time before he said anything. "Chloe-licious don't you realize how special you are? Ok so Clark didn't see it. Hey what can I say, he's a strong dude, but he is a dumb farm boy after all." He smirks. "As for Olsen? He is to buisy taking pictures of the outside world to realize how beautiful you are on not only the outside, but on the inside as well. But its his loss mama cieta. Don't feel to bad."

Chloe had always thought that Bart was just a huge flirt. She thought he treated every girl the way he treated her, but maybe she had been wrong. Maybe Bart saw her when no one else did.

"Bart, do you think anyone will ever really see me?" She couldn't help it. She had opened up to him earlier and she had to now. "Or will I end up another meteor freak in Belrieve, or worse, one of Lex's 33.1 labs?"

Bart grabs her hand, moving slowly for what might be the first time in his life. He speaks slowly, carefully choosing his words as carefully as possible. "Chloe, beautiful Chloe, I will never let anything happen to you, and do you want to know why?"

Chloe lets her curiosity get the better of her. The reporter in her still needing to find out everything she could. "Why Bart Allen? Why do you care?"

He caresses her hand, his flirty behavior replaced with real raw emotion. "Because I may be the fastest man on the planet, but not matter what I do, I always loose the race to get to my heart before you." He smirked and his eyes glistened with that flirty behavior he was known for. "Chloe-licious, you already have my heart, and no matter how fast I run, I cannot seem to get it back. Not that I want it back."

Chloe lets a small smile grace her features, "Bart are you flirt-" She was cut off by his lips capturing hers in a sweet and gentle kiss.


	3. Reactions and Repurcussions

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Next chapter will have a long awaited confrontation between Chloe and Kara! Plus how will the JLA react to Chloe and Bart?

Chloe nearly lost all coherent thought when Bart kissed her. _Bart is kissing me! Kissing me is Bart! Oh my! Where did he learn to kiss like that?_ Chloe couldn't believe what she was feeling. Her heart was pounding and her skin was getting all warm and tingly. She couldn't help it as her hand wove around his neck, and her lips sought to deepen the kiss.

After a moment they both parted, there heads resting against each other as they both caught there breath. Bart was the first to speak. "My Chloe-licious, you have _no _idea how long I have wanted to do that."

Chloe smiled. Yes she was confused, not because of the fact that she kissed Bart, but because of the fact that she liked it, and it felt so right. Never had one kiss effected her like Bart's had. Not even when she kissed Clark. Especially not like when she kissed Jimmy.

"Well Mr. Allen I am glad that I could make your dreams come true." Chloe couldn't help it, she had to know. "Bart did you only kiss me because you wanted me to feel better? Because if that is it I need to know."

Bart looked at her with shock and maybe a hint of disapointment in his features. "Chloe, how could you think that? Sure I wanted you to feel better, but that's not why I kissed you. I kissed you because I wanted to, needed to. I kissed you Chloe Sullivan, my Chloe-licious, because I wanted you to know that, that is what I want. For you to be MY Chloe-licious." He cut her off before she could interrupt him. "Please let me finish. I'm not saying has to be today, tomorrow, or even a year from now. But I am saying that someday I hope you will be my girl."

Chloe looks at him with her big doe eyes. "Oh Bart-"

Bart cuts her off. "You don't have to say it Chloe. I know it will never happen."

Chloe takes his hand, "Hey let me speak ok. I was going to say, oh Bart, you have no idea how much I want that to happen. But do you think that we could take it slow? Is it possible for you, Mr. Speedy, to go slow? Let us explore our feelings, and get to know each other?"

Bart grins, "Ill go slow as a turtle if that is what it takes."

Chloe grins, "Then come give me a kiss ok?"

Bart leans in to kiss her when her cell phone rings. Chloe groans at the interruption and answers her phone.

"Hello?"

"Chloe? Its Clark." Clarks voice is filled with concern.

Chloe lets out a mental groan, she knows what is coming. "Oh hi Clark. What's up?"

Clark sighs, "Chloe, Jimmy called. He told us what happened. Chloe I wanted to tell you about Jimmy and Kara but I didn't know how-"

Chloe cut him off. "Wait you knew! You knew he was cheating on me and you didn't tell me?! How could you do that to me?"

Clark tries in vain to explain, "Chloe its not like that! I swear! Lois and I were only trying to protect you! We didn't want to see you hurt."

Chloe's eyes grew cold, as did her voice. "So Lois knew too? Did anyone else know? Was I the only one?"

Clark is desperate now, "No one else knew I swear! Just me and Lois, and of course Kara and Jimmy. We wanted to tell you but we knew it would hurt you!"

Chloe sighs, "It doesn't matter Clark. Is there another reason you called?"

"Yeah, Oliver wants the JLA to meet tonight, including you. Kara is going to be there as well, I hope its not a problem."

Chloe replies in a clipped tone, "No, no problem. I can handle it. When are we meeting?"

"A half hour. Do you need me to speed of there and give you a lift? And do you think you can get ahold of Bart? We have tried calling but his cell must be turned off or something."

Chloe tries to conceal her giggle. "I think I can find him, and no I don't need a lift. Ill be there in five minutes max, trust me."

Clark replies, "Alright if your sure."

Chloe clicks her cell phone off and turns to Bart with a grin. "Do you think you can get us to Oliver's place before Clark gets there?"

Bart laughs, "Not a problem my princess. Your wish is my command." He takes her hand, "You don't mind if they know, about us I mean do you?"

Chloe kisses his cheek, "Of course not! Im not ashamed Bart, I care for you, and I want to be with you as long as we take things slow. Oh Kara is going to be there, but I want you to behave ok? Right now JLA work matters more than what happened between her and Jimmy. But anyways babes, lets get out of here. Think you have the energy to super speed us to Oliver's place?"

Bart picks her up in his arms. "Lets jet Chloe-licious." And with that, they sped out of the place and headed to Ollie's. They both had huge grins on there faces, and there hands were locked together.

Together they could face anything. And they would face a lot together, but they could make it, not matter what. Or could they? Only the future would tell.


	4. Confrontation

A/N: I decided to post another chapter today! I hope you all like it. I know its shorter than the others, but I wasnt feeling very well. Ill make the next chapter extra long for you all to make up for it.

Chloe and Bart made it to Oliver's a full fifteen minutes before Clark, Kara, or Lois. Oliver had taken one look at there locked hands and a grin split out on his face. He patted Bart on the shoulder, and gave Chloe a hug.

"Congrats you two. Clark filled me in over the phone on what happened between Kara and Jimmy. I for one will never understand what he sees in super girl. If I wasn't in love with Lana, I would probably be interested in you. You are smart, beautiful, talented, witty, what's not to like?" He looks at Lana with a smile, "But I prefer brown eyed, black haired girls."

Lana returns his smile. "Aww thanks honey." She looks at Chloe, "And he's right Chlo, if Jimmy doesn't realize what he lost, then at least Bart is smart enough to see how special you are."

Bart wraps his arms around Chloe, just when Kara, Lois, and Clark walk in. Clark and Lois look at Bart and Chloe, not sure what to say. They didn't like it that Jimmy had hurt her, but had she been with Bart the whole time? They didn't think so. Chloe wasn't like that, but she and Bart were really close at this moment.

Kara is the first to speak. "So what Chloe, Jimmy finds a better woman and you turn to Bart?"

Chloe looks Kara directly in the eye. "Not that its any of your business Kara, but if Jimmy wants someone else, then I think I should be able to be with who ever I want. And it is no concern of yours." She turns to Clark and Lois, "I am sorry I was upset with you earlier. Its just I was hurt and the fact that you two knew made it hurt so much more. But after thinking I realized you did what you thought was right. It may not have been the right thing to do, but you thought it was in my best interest and I understand that you only did it cause you care."

Lois walks over to Chloe and envelopes her in a hug. "I am so sorry for not telling you Chlo, I just didn't know _how_ to tell you. And congratulations about you and Bart." Lois turns to face Bart. "You hurt her speedy rabbit and I swear you'll wish that Clark got to you first."

Bart nods, "Don't worry Lo, I would never hurt my Chloe-licious. Besides I'm more scared of you than I am of farm boy Clark. I would never want to face the wrath of Lois Lane."

Lois grins, "Darn right speedy Gonzolas. I am way scarier than Smallville."

Kara clicks her tongue in aggravation, "So what that's it? I had to listen to hours of lectures from both you and Clark about how what I was doing was wrong. Chloe goes and does the same thing and she doesn't get one thing said to her?"

Chloe turns to Kara, "Back off Kara. First off, you cheated with Jimmy. You knew he was dating me, and still you went behind my back to be with him. I _never_ cheated on Jimmy. Not once! For your information, I went to surprise Jimmy tonight, and when I found you, I called one person I knew would help me. I called Bart, and now I realize that I called him for more than just the reason he is my friend. I care about him. I don't know where that will lead, but I am willing to find out. And if you have a problem with it, well here is a headline for you, I DON'T CARE!"

Kara took a step towards Chloe, "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Can I help it if Jimmy found a better woman?"

Chloe laughs, "I'd say he found the easier woman, not the better." Chloe couldn't believe what she had just said, but she didn't feel bad about it all. And it appeared that all of the other JLA members agreed because they laughed.

Apparently Kara didn't find it funny, because her hand shot out and slapped Chloe. The room went silent. Chloe held her cheek, but never faltered in looking Kara in the eyes.

"Don't you ever touch me again! I swear, you may be Clark's cousin, but I swear you ever lay a hand on me again, and you'll wake up in a bath of green Kryptonite."

Kara rolled her eyes, "Like I am afraid of you!"

AC, Victor, Lana, Oliver, Bart, Lois and Clark stepped forward. Clark spoke for them all. "You may not be afraid of her, but you should be afraid of us. Don't you dare ever lay a hand on Chloe again." Clark's voice was void of all caring emotion.

Oliver stepped forward, pointing to the elevator. "You know what, I just realized that we wont be needing your help on this mission after all. I think you should leave."

Kara turned in a huff and left. Muttering a, "FINE!" as she disappeared.

Chloe turned to the JLA members. She had tears of gratitude in her eyes. "Guys thank you so much!"

They all gathered her in a hug. Eventually Bart interrupted. "Hey! Dudes and gals, that's my girl!" He pushed threw them and wrapped her in his arms.


	5. More superhero's

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter is going to be about the mission, and what will happen. Sorry this is short, but I wasnt going to post anything because I am sick, but I felt bad and decided a small chapter was better than nothing. 

AN2: Im also still looking for a beta reader, anyone interested please let me know.

After Kara had left, everyone settled down to talk about the mission they were getting ready for.

Oliver sat at the head of the table. "Alright, here it is. We have gotten word from a friend in Gotham that Lex has opened another 33.1 lab. We have been called in as reinforcements to help shut down the operation."

Chloe spoke up, "Who is this friend that told you about Lex's lab?"

Oliver smirks a little, "Just a friend of mine I do business with. Maybe you have heard of him? Bruce Wayne?"

Chloe's jaw drops, "The Bruce Wayne? Of Wayne enterprises?"

Lois speaks up, "Ok, for those of us who are not well known when it comes to billionaires, do you care to fill us in?"

Bart agrees, "Yeah, who Is Brice Wayne?"

Chloe corrects him. "Its Bruce Wayne, and he is only most well known billionaire in Gotham City! He spends millions of dollars on research each year, and he throws numerous charity events all the time. He may be the most well know billionaire there is!"

Lois smirks at Oliver, "Ohh Queen, looks like you have a contender for the throne of most helpful billionaire. Does it sting? That Chloe knows more about this Mr. Wayne than she does you?"

Oliver smirks back. "I wouldn't count on it. Anyways, this is how it is going to go down. We leave in five minutes on my personal jet. When we get to Gotham, we will meet at Bruce's house, and then we will talk more about the plan in detail.

Half and hour later they were all about Oliver's personal jet. Oliver was sharpening arrows with Lana, Clark was arguing with Lois about something, which wasn't unusual when they went on missions. Victor and Chloe were downloading satalite images of Lex's 33.1 lab, and AC and Bart were arguing about something or other. There argument was getting so heated that Chloe and Victor stopped to listen.

"Dude! it's a fish! Its in water, so hence is a fish!"

AC glared at Bart with anger. "It is not a fish! it's a mammal! Ask anyone with half a brain and they would know that!"

Bart turns to look at Chloe, "My Chloe-licious, tell this water brained moron that I am right, and that a Dolphin is a fish, not a mamal."

Chloe laughs. "That is what you have been arguing about for the last half hour?"

AC nodded, "Yes, your boyfriend here thinks that a Dolphin is a fish. When it clearly is a mammal."

Bart raised his hands in fustration. "DUDE! it's a fish! It breaths water, and has no legs, therefore it's a FISH!"

AC snaps back, "it's a mammal you idiot!"

Chloe speaks quickly before the argument can mount. "Bart honey, I hate to ruin your day, but AC is right, a dolphin is a mammal, not a fish."

Bart pouts, "Chlo, your supposed to support me, not fish brains!"

Chloe kisses his cheek, "I'm sorry honey, but he is right."

Oliver interrupts them, "If this discussion is over I would like to say that we are here. Time to meet Bruce Wayne."

Five minutes later, they are in the dinning room when Alfred returns with a man dressed like a bat, and another younger man dressed in red and black.

Oliver shakes the Batman's hand. "Good to see you again." He turns to the JLA, "Guys I would like you to meet Bruce Wayne."

Chloe is the first to speak, "Bruce Wayne is Batman!?"

Bart looks to Robin, "And who is he? Boy wonder?"


	6. Mission Details

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I was working on another story and my doctor has me on bed rest. This chapter takes place before the mission, and I should have that up in a few days. Please R&R thanks!!

After everyone was settled in Bruce Wayne's rather large sitting room, the introductions began.

Bruce smiled at Chloe's remark about him being Batman. "Well, you must be Chloe Sullivan. And yes as you can see I am Batman. I would have thought Oliver may have mentioned it before hand."

Oliver smirks, "Well I thought it would be more interesting for them to find out this way." He turns facing everyone in the JLA. "Let me introduce you to everyone." He points to AC, "This is AC, he is known Aquaman-"

Lois cuts in, "Or fish brains."

Oliver rolls his eyes. "Anyways," He turns to Victor, "This is Victor, also known as Cyborg-"

Again Lois cuts in, "Or wire-fried boy."

Oliver sighs and turns to Clark, "This is Clark-"

Bart cuts in, "Also known as farm boy, Smallville, or big red as Lois calls him when they are alone." Everyone makes a discusted face. "What its true."

Oliver tries to speak again, "This is Bart, or Flash as we call him."

Clark interrupts this time, he had seen the way Bruce had looked at Chloe, and he didn't like it one bit. "Also known as Chloe's boyfriend."

Oliver growls at everyone, "Will you all shut up so I can finish? Anyways, the rest are Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, and Lois Lane."

Bruce nods, "Nice to meet you. You already know who I am, and this is Robin, well that is his alter ego, he usually goes by Dick Grayson."

Bart snorts, covering a laugh. "Robin? Couldn't you come up with something better than a little bird?"

Robin steps forward, "What like the Flash? Please.."

Bart steps forward, "You got a problem with my name?"

Robin takes another step closer. "I have a problem with you."

Chloe steps between the two. "Hey guys, the testosterone here is getting a little high for my taste. Now don't we have some details of a mission to discuss?"

Bruce nods in agreement. "She is right. Now from what we know, Lex has opened another 33.1 lab, and is taking meteor infected people to perform horrific experiments to. So Oliver and I have set up a game plan. Clark, Robin, and AC will take out the left wing. There are about seven guards, and then to the left about thirty feet there are chambers with some people locked inside. Your mission is to free them and make sure they get out safely. Myself, Flash, and Victor will be setting bombs threw out the building. Chloe will go and get some information from the computer main frame. Lois and Lana will be here to help the escaped patients. Alfred will have food and first aid kits ready. Does that sound alright?"

Everyone seems to have an opinion about Chloe being involved.

"You cant be serious? She could get hurt!"

"You cant put my cousin into that kind of risk!"

"No way!"

Chloe interrupts them all. "Hey don't I have a say in this matter?" They all look ashamed. "I have already done research and the computer cant be infiltrated from the outside. I have to get the information from the main computer in the lab. Ill be the safest of everyone ok. Its my choice you cant stop me."

Bart takes her hand, "Its your choice my Chloe-licious. Ill back you no matter what your decision."

Chloe nods, "My decision is made."


	7. Clark does the unexpected

**AN: So sorry it took so long to update. Alots going on, but im trying to update all my stories tonight. If not in the next few days.**

**As always R and R!!**

The group had split up planning to meet at the warehouse. Clark and Bart had super sped over to the facility to check it out before the other arrived. AC, Cyborg, and Green Arrow had been in one group, and Chloe, Robin, and Batman were in the other group. They had decided to ride in the Bat mobile. Robin sat in the back, and Chloe and Bruce were in the front. They were trying to keep up a friendly conversation.

Robin had been flirting with Chloe, causing Bruce to glare at the boy. It was obvious to everyone, except Chloe, that both Robin and Batman liked her. But Chloe didn't see it. She didn't understand why the whole JLA except Bart had smiled when Bruce, and Robin insisted she ride with them.

"So Chloe, are you really dating that moron the Flash?" Robin says Bart's nickname like it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Chloe grins, "Yeah I am. We just started dating actually. He was there for me when I needed him most. I first met Bart 3 years ago. He was friends with Clark, and even then he was a hopeless flirt."

Robin rolls his eyes, "Hopeless is more like it."

Chloe sighs, "I kind of noticed you didn't seem to click. May I ask why?"

Robin leans forward, "He called me Boy Wonder! I mean come on, and then he made fun of my code name!" He touches her shoulder lightly. "Plus Ill never understand how a boy could get a woman like you."

Chloe laughs. "Maybe its one of his super powers."

Robin huffs, "Please you just need to meet a real man." Robin puffs out his chest.

Chloe grins and teases him, "What, you mean like Bruce?" She looks towards Bruce and leans towards him playfully. "What do you say Batman? Think you could handle a woman like me?"

Bruce lets out a deep chuckle, dark and sexy. If Chloe wasn't with Bart she may have been interested in Bruce. "Oh I think I could more than handle you Miss Sullivan."

She smirks, her tone playful. "Oh really? I doubt it. I am way to much woman for you Brucey…" She starts to laugh.

Batman scowls teasingly. "You wound me." Laughter fills the car as they head towards there destination.

--

Bart and Clark were standing in the shadows waiting for the others. Bart was startled when he heard Clarks next words. "You really think you deserve her? That she will ever love you?"

Bart narrows his eyes at Clark. "What the hell Clark? Not an hour ago you were happy for us." Bart notices the faint glow of red meteor rock in Clarks hand. He remember Chloe once telling them how the different kinds of Krytonite effected Clark. "Dude why don't you hand me the little red rock then we can talk about this."

Clark laughs evilly. "I don't think so. This little red rock helped me realize something."

Bart takes a step forward. "And what would that be man?"

"That Chloe belongs with me. She needs a man not a boy."

Bart glares at Clark. He know that red K effects Clark emotionally, but he wasn't going to let Kent take Chloe from him. "What about Lois? I thought you loved her?"

Clark laughs. "I settled for Lois Bart. Chloe was with Jimmy, and I thought what the hell, give Lois a spin, until Chloe grew bored of Jimmy. Then she would be mine. But" He spat out the next words, "You came along Flash. I wont let you take her away from me."

Bart doesn't back down, "You had your chance Clark. You ignored her for years! Let her have happiness. Don't screw this up for her."

Clark grabs Bart by the throat and starts choking him slowly. "I can make her happy. When you are gone, she will have no one to turn to but me!"

Bart is falling into unconciousness when he hears Chloe's voice. "Clark let him go! What are you doing?" Chloe, Robin, and Batman are all looking at him.

Bart manages to choke out the words, "Red K."

Chloe puts her hands up to stop Robin and Bruce from going after Clark. On Red K Clark was unpredictable. She didn't want them getting hurt. She knew what she had to do. "I can handle this. Clark let Bart go ok."

Clark looks at her. "Once he is gone we can be together Chlo, don't you see?"

Chloe steps forward, touching his arm. "Clark please let Bart go. We can be together, just don't hurt him." She lowers her voice an octive to sound sexy. "I want you Clark, only you."

Clark drops Bart to the ground, and wraps his arms around her. He grins, "I knew you wanted me Chloe."

She nods, tears coming to her eyes. "Always Clark, only you." She looks to Bart, knowing he knows what she is doing. Her eyes say _Find me…_ She caresses Clarks cheek. "Lets go somewhere ok. To the farm."

He shakes his head. "Not the farm. I am not that stupid Chloe. I know you are playing me, but I will make you love me." He scoops her up into his arms and speeds off into the night…

TBC

**Yeah I know, not what you expected. But don't worry Bart wont give up Chloe without a fight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys I havent updated this story in forever and I know your all probably very angry. The only problem is I am not sure where to take this story and I was thinking of rewriting it and making it better. What do you all think? Let me know if you want me to continue it the way it is or go back and make it better cause I like to think my writing has improved.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Smallville!**

**AN: Hey I know I have not updated in forever and for that I am sorry. I lost alot of inspiration for my Smallville stories because of the last few seasons and how they treated Chloe's character and such. I would like to thank **_**Angel2008_2009 **_**for Co-Writing this with me. She will be writing Chloe's part and I shall write Bart's. I hope people still like this story!**

What on earth had gotten into Clark lately? How on earth did he get access to Red K again? Why would he willing come into contact with a meteor rock when he knew how it would affect him? Chloe wondered this as they flew through the air. Clark was taking her somewhere and Chloe had no idea where. She hoped Bart and the others could figure out where. If anyone could track them it would be the JLA.

Of course Chloe was playing Clark. If she didn't then he would have hurt Bart possibly even killed him and he was strong enough to do it. Chloe didn't want anything to happen to Bart or anyone else so she hoped Bart understood why she was doing what she was doing.

Chloe looked at Clark. His eyes were red and wild looking and he was capable of doing anything right now. Even trying to kill her if she said the wrong thing! She had to figure out how to get the Red K away from him even if she had to make out with him in order to do it!

They landed in his Fortress of Solitude. Clark liked to come here to think, to talk to his Dad, or to just be alone. She shivered a bit and remembered last time she came here. She nearly froze to death. And this time she wasn't wearing a sweater either. "Clark, I am human and I don't have a sweater. We had to come here?" she asked.

Clark just smirked at her. "Don't worry baby. I know how to keep you warm." He put his arms around her waist.

At any other time a long time ago, Chloe would have loved the attention she was getting. In fact for years she had craved for Clark to open his eyes and notice her. Yet Clark being on Red K and acting like this was simply to creepy. She didn't find him attractive when he acted this way. When he was not himself.

Chloe pushed him away. "Clark, you have got to understand something. I like you for who you are when your not on Red K. There can never be an us Clark. I'm with Bart now." She looked at him fearing for what he might do next.

Clark looked at her angrily. A type of anger she never seen on her bestfriends face before. Atleast not directed at her. "I thought you said you wanted to be with me Chloe."

Chloe sighed. "I only said that so I could get you away from Bart Clark. You were about to kill him and I couldn't let that happen."

"You deserve way better than him you know." Clark replied coming towards her.

Chloe reached into her pocket of her jeans and she began to shiver slightly from the cold. The freezing air seeped into her bones. "I'm sorry Clark but I have to do this. I do not have another choice." She pulled out the Green K which made Clark stop in his tracks. "It's for your own good."

She wondered where Bart was and if he was on his way to save her. She stayed on her knees keeping the green K clutched in her hand which caused Clark to groan in pain and crawl away from her. The look he sent her caused fear to slide up her spine. _Please Bart hurry._

Bart paced back and forth rapidly in the Bat Cave. Everyone was talking and trying to figure out the best way to get Chloe back. Bart covered his ears because he couldn't take hearing them talk about the risks and how they may already be to late. Bart could _never _accept the fact he may not get to her in time. He _had _to otherwise what good was his super speed if he could not save the woman he cared about?

Chloe was everything he could ever want in a woman. She was funny, smart, beautiful, and independant. She was like the mother of the JLA. Without her the team would surely crumble. With her Bart would most definately crumble. Pacing even faster he moved to stand at Oliver's side.

"Boss why don't we just collect some green rocks and start checking every place we can?" The Flash pulled up his red hood. "I can do a quick sweep of Smallville and then head up to that Fortress thing in the artic. The rest of you can spread out over Metropolis. I can over more ground if I work on my own. I don't need you guys slowing me down."

Oliver shook his head while holding a crying Lana against his chest. He looked at the youngest member of the JLA. "What are you going to do if you actually find them? The green rocks will slow him down but we cannot be sure they will fully stop him. You can't take him on by yourself. He would have you down in an instant."

Bart shifted from foot to foot. "So I find Chlo and speed her to safety." He replied with a shrug. "Look Green Bean she is my only priority right now. You want to save Clark and I get that but _my _mission is to get my girl to safety. You do your planning thing and I will do my rescuing thing."

Before Ollie got a chance to reply Bart was gone having sped off into the night to play Super Hero. He would save his girl and take down Farmboy if it was the only choice he had. He _really _did not fancy the idea of facing off with Kent but he would if he had to. He may not be stronger than the alien but he was faster and he would use that to his advantage.

TBC...

**AN: So ya a short update but it is better than nothing I hope. Please let me know what you think if anyone is even still reading this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Smallville!**

**AN: Another update because my co-writer is real quick with the updates. I again thank Angel2008_2009 for writing this with me! Oh I also wanted to adress a review I got for the last chapter. I know it seems alot has happened to Chloe in less than a day but since when is her life ever simple! LoL I will try to make future chapters more beleivable.**

Chloe shivered in the Fortress of Solitude. She was already starting to freeze and she had no idea on how to get out of here. Well she could walk but it would take forever to get back to Bart and the others on foot and she would be a frozen popsicle by then. Hypothermia would kick in quickly.

She watched as Clark crawled to get away from her and the Green K clutched in her hand. Feeling hurt and confused he snapped at his blonde friend. "Chloe how could you use that on me? You know what it does to me!"

"Because the Red K was making you act out of control Clark and someone had to step in to stop you."She said with a calm rationality coloring her tone. "It had to be me considering I was the only one here. I don't like using this rock on you anymore than you like having it used on you Clark but it's the only thing that will weaken you."

Suddenly Chloe heard a thud on the floor and noticed Clark's Red K on the floor and she went and got it. He must have dropped it without realizing. Chloe put the rock in her pants pocket. She noticed him watching her. "I'm going to make sure you never get a hold of this again. We are your friends and we like you Clark but sometimes you get way out of line when your on this. It's like a drug."

Clark looked at her with a small amount of guilt. "I just want to be a cooler person when I put it on Chloe. Lois always says she likes me when I'm more outgoing. And that's what that does...it makes me more outgoing."

"No Clark." Chloe corrected him while shaking her head. "It doesn't make you outgoing. It turns you into a Monster. Do you think Lois wants a monster for a boyfriend? Do you think I want a monster for a best friend? I don't think so Clark!"

Chloe began to shake worse from the cold and realized her hair was frosting over. Any minute now she was going to be suffering from hypothermia if she didn't get out of the Fotress and somewhere alot warmer. Her knees nearly buckled from beneath her but she struggled to stand up.

_I can't get weak. If I do Clark will try to go for the Red K again! _Chloe knew he could obviously take her down if he wanted it badly enough. Even with his weakened powers from the green kryptonite he is still a big guy and she knows she is not much of a fighter.

Clark began to worry about his best friend. Chloe was starting to freeze again just like when she discovered his secret. Still the effects of the Green K were making him weak and he couldn't use his powers. He began to crawl to her. He had to help her and to make up for what he'd done.

"Chloe!" He called reaching out to her.

"Stay back! I mean it Clark!" At this point Chloe didn't trust her best friend. Clark had kidnapped her against her will and it would be awhile before she ever trusted him again. She showed him the Green K again. Setting it down in front of her to use as a shield of sorts.

Clark again held his chest in pain. "Chloe just let me tell you the reason why I took you. It wasn't to put your life in any danger. I've always wanted to have some one on one time with you and I couldn't do it because you were always around someone else. This was the only way we could talk privately.

The Red K does have an effect on my attitude some but not on my feelings. The feelings there are real Chloe and I realize now that what an amazing person you are. I've got real feelings for you." His expression softened as he admitted he liked her more than in a just friends way.

Chloe stood there listening and feeling stunned by what Clark had said. Those feelings she once had for him were completely gone. She was in love with Bart now. Or at the very least potentially in love with him. She already cared a great deal for the speedy human male who had only ever treated her like something special.

"Clark, you don't seem to realize that you've waited too late to tell me all this. Those feelings I used to have for you are gone plain and simple. They left me when I was with Jimmy. They are a thing of the past and they are buried to never come around again. It was just some crush I had on you. It wasn't real love. A simple highschool crush I thought was more.

You deserve to be happy with Lois. She can return those feelings to you. I can't Clark. You should move on and realize what you have with her is special. When Bart finds out about this and Lois, they are going to be pissed. Are you willing to lose a best friend? Lose a girlfriend as well? Lois waited a long time for you to even learn to like her. It isn't fair for her to lose you just because of some stupid crush over me.

What your feeling is just a crush and nothing more. You want me because you see me happy with someone else. You have always been that way Clark. Even in highscool you couldn't stand to see someone look my way. Always afraid you will loose me but Clark how many times do I have to tell you? Your my bestfriend and my dating someone who is not you won't ever change my feelings about our friendship." Chloe shivered some more as her body started to go numb. Numb was better than the biting cold.

Chloe could feel the cold starting to cause her to feel tired. She had read hypothermia did that to people. Put them to sleep before they died. What was taking Bart so long to get here? Was the JLA even looking for her? Or did they think she was dead? _Would _she die in this ice castle? Would she never see Bart again? Never get to hold him or kiss him or tell him she was potentially in love with him?

Clark sighed figuring it best to agree with her. Maybe later on he could show her his feelings to be the real deal. He could be the Clark she used to love. "Chloe your right. I've got nothing but a stupid crush on you. I know taking you is wrong and I am really sorry. I know I've betrayed trust in you and Bart. Lois will probably be mad at me to. But I need you to know the real reason why I never told you about Jimmy or Kara was because I couldn't bear to see the hurt look on your face. I wanted to protect you."

Chloe tried moving some hoping it would keep her warm. Also hoping it would keep her alert and awake until help came. "Clark I had a high school crush on you a long time ago. I tried to get you to notice me. Yet you practically worshipped Lana as if she were some God. You barely even noticed me. I was only good for you to get information from then and it's the same now.

I still see the way you gawk at Lana even when your with Lois. Lois will not put up with that Clark. She does not _deserve _having to deal with it. Now this is going to cause Lois to get pissed at me because I know my cousin. When she is hurt she lashes out at family and a friends. This is going to hurt her Clark."

Clark figited at the mention of his girlfriend and ex love. "She won't stay mad long. I'll tell her it was all my fault and it's just some dumb crush. Seriously though Chloe, what is it that is so special about Bart that your willing to experience love with him? Isn't he a bit too young? To boyish and immature?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Clark you shouldn't bash friends like that. Bart is a few years younger than me yes. Still either way, age doesn't matter when your in love or committed to someone. Also he's grown up a lot by being in the Justice League. He's no longer a boy but a man. He has matured and everyone can see it by the way he acts and puts the world before his own needs.

Bart never second guesses me and he never pays attention to my faults the way Jimmy did. In fact he does not seem to _see _any faults in character I may have. Bart returns the same feelings towards me and would be there in an instant if I needed him. He loves listening to everything I say and he knows how to make a girl feel special. When he's looking at me he's not looking at anyone else."

Chloe said and smiled at the mention of Bart. She wanted to see him again so badly. Would he make it in time to save her? Chloe hoped so. She shivered some more while thinking about Clark's words. Bart wasn't too young for her. Chloe herself was only twenty-four years old and Bart was only twenty-two. There wasn't that much in age difference between them.

_Bart please hurry! _Chloe prayed silently._ I'm freezing in here!_ Unable to carry on her conversation with Clark more and with her teeth chattering, Chloe collapsed on the floor. Her last consious thoughts of Bart.

88888888888

Bart had made it to the Fortress in a matter of minutes. He had gone faster than ever before. Chloe's face in his mind pushed him to go faster and faster until he could see the ice castle in the distance. When he made his way inside the first thing he saw was Chloe. Clark was on his knees looking to be in pain but right now Bart could care less about him.

"Chloe!" In the blink of an eye was at her side scooping her small form into his arms.

She seemed to be unconsious and her lips were tinged blue. The blonde hair he loved running his fingers in had icicles mixed in with the strands. Her skin seemed to have a paper like feel to it when he pressed his fingers to her cheek. She was breathing so the Bart took that as a good sign.

Sliding off his red hoodie he wrapped Chloe up in it. Maybe it would warm her even if only slightly. When he had her situated in his arms he turned to look at Clark. The Flash planned to just leave the alien there in pain but Bart himself was not a bad person so he sighed and kicked the green Kryptonite rock away from Clark.

"Don't you _ever _come near her again do you understand? Your my friend man but when you are crazy on red K your not Clark anymore. If you try to take Chloe away from me I _will _do whatever I have to dude. Including using a little green rock." Bart shook his head one last time before speeding off to Metropolis with his girlfriend pressed against his chest as they made the relatively short run.

"Somebody help me!" Bart screamed the words as he stopped to walk inside of the hospital at a human speed. "Somebody help me!"

Nurses and doctors took Chloe from his arms while demanding to know what happened to her. Knowing he could not tell the truth he pretended to have just found her. He thought not knowing anything would be more beleviable than the 'she locked herself in a freezer' idea he had been planning to go with.

When they wheeled her off on a gurney to try and stabalize her Bart fell into a chair. He wanted to follow them but they would've turned him away since he was not family. They needed family to come fill out the paper work needed to admit her into the hospital. Bart sighed and pulled out his cellphone. He did not know her fathers contact info so he went with calling Oliver who could get ahold of Lois.

When his boss answered Bart replayed the events of how he found Chloe and where they were right now. He asked Green Arrow to bring Lois here because she was Chloe's only family that was reachable at the moment. When Oliver agreed to do this Bart hung up and put his head in his hands. What would he do if Chloe died?

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Smallville!**

**AN: We updated yet again! Hope you like it! Would've been up sooner but I was really sick this week. Sorry for the delay.**

Chloe, at that moment had no idea what was going on outside of her own body. All she knew was that she felt cold all over. She had briefly remembered a little bit of Bart saving her life and whisking her out of the fortress after he had gotten onto Clark's trail.

Chloe's unconcious mind began to take on the form of something very interesting. It was like watching a movie. Yet she knew it was only a dream. Or was it just something else like a premonition? She knew some people could have those. And it wouldn't be too surprising if she developed that ability. She did live in Smallville after all.

The dream showed Bart and the good times they had together while dating and even some from before. Then it showed him proposing this looked to be like a year from now. In the image playing out in her mind they had barely aged. Dream Chloe had said yes. Oh my, she was going to marry Bart Allen?

The next wave of images showed them having children. The first two looked like Chloe in the face but had Bart's crazy hair and his smile. Their personality however was all their mother. In one image they had been snooping around the house looking for clues. The youngest boy was all Chloe with him blonde hair. The small boy had her future husband's charming personality. When future Chloe caught him sneaking a cookie before dinner one smile got him off the hook.

As the scenes passed by quickly one after another Chloe realized the only reason she was still alive was thanks to Bart. He had saved her in time. If she was dead she wouldn't be dreaming. If she were dead why would she be seeing her future? Unless it were a cruel joke and the blonde reported hoped it to not be such a thing.

So why was it so hard to just get up? She wanted to see Bart. She couldn't let him down and die when she had so much to live for! She had these dreams for a reason and all she could come up with was due to some higher power wanted her live. They gave her something to fight for. For the first time in a long time Chloe had someone who wanted her to live because he loved her and not because he needed her to research.

Before the dream ended though Chloe found herself on a beach. The beach seemed familiar though she couldn't quite figure out what beach. In the dream she wore a white gown which was blowing in the wind and she just sat there on those sharp rocks watching the waves crash back and forth. It was so peaceful here. No fighting of any kind going on. That's when she felt a tap on the back of her shoulder. Chloe turned around and there before her was Bart. Her expression immediately broke into a breathtaking grin.

She immediately gave Bart a hug and he embraced her back. "Bart! I'm so glad to see you. What are you doing here? Don't you have some Superhero work to do for the JLA?" She asked him teasingly of course.

Bart looked at her with his trademark boyish smile. "Ha ha very funny Chloe-licious. You know why I am here. I am worried about you! When I found you in the Fortress of Solitude I hoped that I could get to you in time. I had to! Chloe, there is so much you need to live for. You've got your whole life ahead of you and even friends and family you haven't met yet." He began.

"Family? The only Family I really claim now is Lois and you know that Bart. My Dad is off somewhere taking care of some business and we hardly stay in touch. It's like he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. Does he care if I die? No, because he's too busy making cash. Another casualty to the Luthor evil." She added sadly. "And my mother in an asylum in Smallville and there's nothing I can do about her condition!" Chloe rambled off rapidly.

Bart put his hands on her shoulders. They then traveled down to her waist and he put his arms around her as their heads were touching lightly. His brown eyes gazed down into hers. "Chloe you have someone who really loves you for who you are and that's me. I'll always be around to take care of you or to save you no matter how many times you get in trouble."

Chloe looked at him and fear clutched her heart. "Bart, you don't understand. When people get close to me they always wind up leaving or dieing. I am cursed!" The blonde had never said this outloud but now that she had she knew it to be true. Secretly she had always felt that way.

"No. Your not cursed Chloe." The boy known as Impulse shook his head quickly. "You've just had it pretty hard in the past. Also you've never met the right person until now. I am the one for you Chloe. Jimmy, Clark, and Oliver were just obstacles in our way trying to keep us from being together. I want us to be together forever and I'm willing to do anything to keep you as mine even if I have to fight anyone that tries to take you away from me. I'll always be here for you no matter what. I'll never leave. Get that through your head."

Chloe's eyes began to water. "You promise?"

Bart wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I promise my Chloe-licious. But you've got to pull through to this. I don't know what I'm going to do if your not in my life. Your important to me and I want to have you in my life always. So please Chloe come back to me."

Just then Chloe felt a strange tingly feeling go through her body. It was her power helping her heal herself. She felt herself go warm all over.

The doctors and nurses were doing all they could to save Chloe Sullivan. They treated her for a mild case of Hypothermia. They gave her medicine for it and they stabilized her finally. When Chloe opened her eyes the doctors and nurses noticed a change in her body temperature they were shocked.

The Doctor felt of her pulse. It was beating regular now. Strong and steady. "Chloe Sullivan do you know where you are?" He asked her.

Chloe sat up looking at those around her. "I'm at a hospital. Could I please see Bart? The boy who brought me in?"

The Doctor nodded. "Sure I don't see why not. We'll go speak to him real soon."  
_

Bart stood pacing back and forth until he felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up at Oliver and hugged his bestfriend. "They don't know if she is gonna be ok or not. Hypothermia can cause brain damage. Brain damage dude!"

The Green Arrow forced the smaller man to sit down in one of the waitingroom chairs. He sat down next to him and had to keep one hand on Bart's arm to stop his pacing from restarting. "She is strong Bart. She can handle this. Her 'special talents' will kick in and if they don't I will get the best doctors from Star City here as soon as possible."

Bart's next words startled the Emerald Archer. "I want farmboy out of the JLA or I am gone Oliver." He raised his eyes to meet his boss's eyes. "He put her life in danger one to many times. First by having her research things she had no buisness sticking her beautiful nose into and now when he had one of his rock causing temper tantrums."

"Bart listen-" Oliver started but the boy shook his head sharply.

"NO!" Bart practically screamed which suprised Oliver Queen. "I am tired of him getting away with everything he does! He _cannot _treat people like this and think a few appologies will fix everything. If your going to keep giving him second, third, and one hundredth changes I _won't _stand by and watch.

I won't allow Chloe to be put in a situation like that. I _love _her Oliver and I have never loved anybody like ever! She's not a simple crush or passing fancy. She's the one just like you think Lana is the one for you. Chloe is my girl and I can't go through something like this again if it can be avoided. I won't!" Then to the shock of the leader of the JLA Bart Allen burst into tears. The first time he had cried since he was a boy.

Oliver Queen akwardly patted his shoulder. He did not say anything because in this situation there wasn't much you could say. All everyone could hope for was that Chloe would wake up and be fine. If she did not end up being fine what would happen to the JLA? More importantly what would happen to Bart Allen?

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Smallville!**

**AN: Another chapter out thanks to my partner in writing this story. If it weren't for her you guys would not get updates so fast. She also does the final editing as well I just post it.**

Lois Lane arrived at the Hospital as soon as she got word from Oliver that her cousin was in. And Lois figured out why. She had seen the whole thing when Clark had taken Chloe up to the Fortress so he could admit his feelings to her. Lois knew he was on Red K, but that didn't stop her from being jealous and angry towards Clark and Chloe. She walked through the double doors anger seething by the minute. Sure, she would have Chloe admitted in the Hospital and she would also have a word with her if she was up.

By the time she signed a form to have Chloe admitted, Oliver, Bart, and the Doctor filled her in on Chloe's condition. "She's awake right now and was asking for you Bart." The Doctor told Bart. Then he turned to Lois "But you might want to see her first since your Family. Lois nodded and then turned to Bart "You can go in when I'm done." She then walked into Chloe's room

Chloe was in bed relaxing she had the TV on, but wasn't currently watching it. She appeared weak from waking up like she was drained from energy. Her face was pale and her blonde hair was flat against her face. "Lois, it's so good to see you. I didn't think you were coming."  
"Your family, Chloe. I had to otherwise who could have you admitted here and sign the papers?" Lois said sarcastically.

Chloe frowned wondering what Lois could be mad at. Didn't she even realize what all she had gone through because of Clark? "Lois, cut out the sarcasm. What's going on and why are you so mad?"

Lois glared at her. "You know what I am talking about Chloe! Don't think I'm dumb because I'm not! I saw the whole thing happen between you and Clark, and you played along like you were into him!"

Chloe sighed but glared back at her. "Whoa, calm down Lois. It's not what you think! Of course, I played along. I played along with Clark because he was going to kill Bart! He was on Red K! His eyes were wild, red, and flashy! If I didn't agree to go off with him he was going to kill Bart before my eyes and I had to do something! So I agreed to go with him to the Fortress if he'd leave Bart alone. Once we were up there, Clark had admitted he found out he has feelings for me. But I also told him that I no longer have feelings for him, that I'm with Bart now. I told him what he had was just a stupid crush. I also told him that he has a good thing going on with you and that he shouldn't ruin it because of a stupid crush over me, and I also told him that it could ruin things between him and Bart.

Lois, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you or Bart. But I would do anything to protect Bart, and that's what I did. And if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at Clark. He put my life in danger while being on Red K and look what condition I am in! The Doctor says I have to be here three days. Bart saved my life and if it wasn't for him I'd be dead so maybe you should rethink about the situation before you go and accuse me of doing what I wasn't doing!" Chloe then glared back at her cousin. They were practically shouting.

Lois took all of this in and still it was hard for her to believe her Cousin's words. To many times Clark had broken her heart and it was over a girl! First Lana, then Chloe. "You know what I can't seem to understand?" she was pacing back and forth arms crossed.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Things wasn't going to go easy between them. Figures. "No, what is it Lois?" she asked. It seemed what all she had said had gone out one ear and out the other.

"Is why that it seems like Clark always goes crazy over you and Lana. It's always either Lana this or Chloe that every time we're together, and I'm sick of it!" Lois threw her hands up in the air. "I can't have a normal dating life with Clark constantly drooling over you and Lana. He's never going to see me for being me without obsessing over you two! I'm sick of this, and I just can't deal with it all anymore!"

Chloe then felt tears come to her eyes. "So this means we're no longer friends?" her eyes began to mist more. "Your going to let some stupid guy threaten our friendship, threaten our cousin bond? Then your not who I thought you were, Lois. Just get out!" she shouted the last three words. She used a hand to brush away some tears, but then they kept coming back.

Lois looked at her cousin and just couldn't say anything else. Maybe she didn't know her like she thought she did either. Maybe it was best for awhile for them not to both speak. Lois walked out and saw that Bart and Oliver and heard the entire fight.

Chloe cried some more. Now it felt like she had no other family left. Now her friendships with Lois and Clark were all gone! And it seemed like they never really appreciated having her around. So Clark really did use her all those years just to get information from her. Bart was going to come in here and see her crying and breaking down and Chloe couldn't do nothing to stop it. Why is it that everyone always left her that got too close to her?

Bart stood there in shock in the doorway when he heard Lois practically screaming at Chloe. He almost charged in there with the intention of giving her a piece of his mind. The one thing that stopped him was Oliver holding onto his arm shaking his head no.

What Bart couldn't understand is why Lois was taking out her anger on Chloe when it should be Clark who felt her wrath. Farmboy is the one who kidnapped Chloe and whisked her away to the ice castle. Farmboy is the one who admitted to being in love with her and not Lois. Chloe hadn't done one thing wrong and yet here was Lois taking all her frustration out on the victim.

How could the Lane girl be so careless? Chloe had been kidnapped by her supposed best friend and almost died! She had to deal with the fact Clark was crazy obsessed with her. Not only that, but in the last few days she had dealt with more shit than most sane people should have to. Jimmy cheating on her with Kara had been quite a load only to have this Clark crap added on top of it.

"I can't kick Clark out of the JLA Bart." Bart blinked and looked up at Oliver with some annoyance. Did everybody forgive Clark within minutes? Bart went to tell Oliver exactly how he felt but Ollie held his hand up motioning for silence and kept talking. "Though I do agree you and Chloe need some time away from him and Smallville in general."

"First of all your ex girlfriend is a bitch! How dare she talk to Chloe in such a way? Secondly, dude are you kicking us out of Metropolis and Smallville? It's Clark's fault! He is the reason all this is going down. If anyone should leave it is him." The boy known as Flash stated with a disbelieving look.

Green Arrow held back a chuckle. Sometimes Bart could be such a kid. Was he really pouting? Did Chloe know her boyfriend pouted? Oliver cleared his throat to hide his chuckle. "Of course I'm not kicking you out. I am merely suggesting you take the chance to leave for a while. Lana and I have been thinking of staying in Smallville and that means Star City needs someone to take over my position. I was thinking my Impulse and Watchtower would want to take over?"

For a few tense moments Bart grew deadly silent. Then out of nowhere Bart Allen gave Green Arrow a man hug. His face split into a giant grin. "Dude that's awesome! I'll be Star Cities new hero! We won't let you down man! I gotta go tell my beautiful Chloe-licious!"

Sprinting into her room Bart felt his smile slip away. Chloe's face was streaked with tears. Bart immediately went to her side and held her in his arms as she cried. "Lois hates me Bart! She blames for the whole situation with Clark. Not only have I lost my best friend but I lost my cousin and I did not do anything. All I did was try to protect everyone.

On Red K he is unpredictable. He doesn't know the difference between right and wrong. Clark or Kal-El as he would rather to be called while on Red K; would have killed you within an instant. He would have killed anyone and everyone. I only wanted to stop that from occurring. Why can't she see that?" Chloe shook her head and wiped her eyes with the tissue her boyfriend gave her.

Bart kissed the top of Chloe's head. "Because she is totally stupid sometimes. Don't worry about it beautiful. Besides we won't have to stick around for very long. Me and you are gonna leave for a while."

Chloe raised her eyebrow. "Bart we can't just run away. We have responsibilities and-"

Bart cut her off by pressing his lips to hers softly. "We aren't running away. You see it seems Green Bean and the Pink Princess want to stay in Smallville for awhile and that leaves Star City unprotected. How would Watchtower feel about a little vacation in the most romantic city around?"

Confusion filled the blonde's face for half a second before happiness took over. "Really? Oh Bart this is great! I can set up an area for us and you can take me on patrol with you. We will be helping people and you know I could get a job at Star City Journal or something. This is amazing!"

Laughing the youngest hero nodded. "I thought so to Chloe-licious. Star City here we come!"

An hour later, Chloe was watching some soap on tv while Bart was out getting her something to eat. He had asked her if there was anything that she wanted so she named off some things. Some food from Taco Bell and some vanilla lotion she liked because her skin felt so dry. Chloe suddenly felt the movement of some breeze that was close to her and thought Bart had returned. But it wasn't him, it was Clark!

Clark appeared to be normal at the moment. Good thing she had taken the Red K away from him. But it was still very hard to even trust him. "Clark, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

It was around 12 am that night and why Clark was here was beyond her. "Chloe, I just want to say I'm really sorry for what I put you through. I realize now that I nearly almost killed you. I'm sorry for what I put Lois through to and I've been trying to avoid her wrath, but I know I'm going to have to face her sooner or later." Clark said.

Chloe looked at him. "Clark, I want to believe you, really I do. But this is what how many times you've been on Red K? Looks like to me if you know what it does to you, you'd stop using it but you don't. If you don't stop using it, something bad could happen and you can wind up killing someone. What if Bart and I had died? You'd never be able to live with yourself."

She began to sigh. "I want to forgive you I really do, but it's not going to be overnight. It's going to take time, lots of time. You and Lois both are going to have to win my trust back. She's now mad at me because I tried protecting Bart by going off with you and she got the wrong idea. I think it's best for me and Bart to just leave for awhile and it's best for you and Lois to just leave us alone for awhile."

Clark stood there in total shock. He had completely ruined their friendship! Over some stupid crush that shouldn't be there but was, and he couldn't figure out why. "You and Bart are leaving?"

Chloe nodded. "We think that is the best thing for us to do right now. With everything that's been happening. Me and the whole Jimmy and Kara thing, with you being on Red K, and with Lois being mad at me. I can't handle anymore stress and constant drama in my life Clark. I just want to be happy".

"But what about your job as being the Watchtower? The Isis Foundation?" he choked out.

Chloe "I'm still going to be Watchtower. Just in another city. And as for the Isis Foundation, I think Lana will want her company back. As for a job, I can get another reporting job in the city". she didn't want to tell him where they were going. That was between her and Bart. "This will give you a chance to save you and Lois's relationship with me being out of the way.

Clark looked defeated. "I guess your right. But Chloe, I feel bad that you have to leave because of me and Lois. Lois will come around, because I will talk to her. And Oliver and Lana and the others will talk to her to. She'll eventually come around and realize everything wasn't your fault. If she's going to be mad at someone, she needs to be mad at me."

Chloe just shrugged. "Even if she never comes around Clark, mine and Bart's life will move on. I can make more friends who will understand me and accept me for who I am. I think it is best for us to leave Smallville and Metropolis behind. Me and Bart need a new fresh start in life."

Clark shifted uncomfortably "Then I guess I better go. If I don't your boyfriend will pound me if he sees me. And I hear Lois calling. If you want me to stay away from you, I will. I do want you and Bart to be happy." in the blink of an eye he was gone out her window.

Chloe sighed. She didn't want things to end this way between her, Lois and Clark, but it had to be that way for awhile until things returned to normal. Then another breeze kicked in and soon Bart sped into her room with the things she had asked.

Chloe took the food smelling it. Fast food made her so hungry! She took out a taco Bart had bought plenty to eat for both of them. "Thanks for getting this Bart." she smiled.


	13. AN: Story Adopted

**AN: I want you all to know that Angel2008-2009 has adopted this story because I have so much on my plate. I do hope you all will continue to follow it on her profile. Thanks for sticking with it for so long and I am sorry I cannot finish it.**


End file.
